


Stop Talking

by the_goofball



Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fandom, Humor, Swearing, They talk too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: Crack-fic. Picks up a couple of hours after "Connection". Seven and Raffi are finally alone and in private and want to get to know one another better, much better. Until Seven finds out that they are under surveillance - from fandom.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Series: Broken Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I once got a comment that my characters talked a lot before there was any action. So, I set out to write some straightforward smutt. While writing I had this mantra of “stop talking” in my head and I felt a bit like an intruder and the whole thing turned into… this.  
> There is another version in the making. But it will take a bit. More talking, you know ;o)

The La Sirena crew had enjoyed a quiet nightcap together. Picard had just retired to his room and it looked like Agnes and Rios wouldn’t last much longer either.

Seven reached for her Bourbon just as Raffi got up.

“I think we have a conversation to finish,” she said to Seven.

Seven, having no idea what Raffi was referring to, looked at her questioningly.

There was an exasperated sigh, then Raffi leaned down. “The conversation where I ask you what you think about sex before the first date,” she whispered into Seven’s ear.

Hearing Raffi’s voice so close to her ear and feeling her breath on her skin would have been enough to send shivers down Seven’s spine. But the words and the implication intensified the sensation so much that Seven’s whole body was covered in goosebumps. She took a slow, deep breath and then downed her glass and got up.

Raffi, already slowly backing away, grinned and then turned and headed to her quarters.

Without as much as a glance, Seven wished the others a good night and followed Raffi.

“Computer, seal the doors,” Seven said as soon as she was through the door. “Or do you mind?” She pointed behind her to the door.

“No.” Raffi shook her head. “That’s fine. I wouldn’t want to have someone walking in on us in the middle of our _conversation_.”

Seven, who had just been about to shrug out of her jacket, pulled it back up on her shoulders. “Oh, you want to talk?”

“No!” Raffi took a step towards Seven and stood in front of her. “No, I really don’t.”

“Good, neither do I.” Seven leaned forward and whispered into Raffi’s ear: “Turns out, you whispering something about sex into my ear is a real turn on.”

Raffi let out a low laugh. “Noted,” she said, turning her head slightly. “How about breathing close to your ear?”

A shiver ran down Seven’s spine and she closed her eyes. “I like that, too.” Her voice was low and quiet. “But what I’d like even better is if we’d kiss.”

“Then why don’t we?”

There was a slight twitch between Seven’s shoulder blades and it had nothing to do with Raffi. Suddenly fully alert, she straightened. She must have been too distracted to notice it earlier.

“Seven?”

Seven looked around the room. “I think we’re being watched.”

Raffi did a double take. “Are you serious?”

Seven nodded.

They both took a step back and began to look around.

“That’s ridiculous,” Raffi said. “There’s an easier way.” She took her portable device out of her pocket.

Seven glanced at her but then continued scanning the room. And there it was! Right above the door was a blinking red light. “Found it.”

“Goddamn it!”

Seven turned back to Raffi. “What?”

“Look at that. There are 12 devices in here.” Raffi pointed with her free hand to the holo image with blinking red dots.

“12?!” _These fans have gotten way sneakier since Voyager_ , she thought. Seven looked from the holo up to Raffi. “Wow, they must really like you.” A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. “I can’t blame them, you _are_ gorg–“ Seven swallowed the rest of the word gorgeous when Raffi tilted her head and gave her one of her famous “seriously?”-looks.

“Of course it’s bad,” Seven said, trying to mend her faux-pau.

“I’d say.” Raffi swiped at the holo and some writing appeared. “That being said, I don’t think that is as much about _me_ as it is about _us_.”

“What do you mean?”

“There weren’t any devices the last time I checked.”

“When was that?” Seven wanted to know.

“After the crash when we got the system back online.” Raffi tipped at the holo. “Wait, I also checked when we came back from Coppelius.”

Forgetting all about the short amount of time that had passed since they had returned, Seven arched her implant. “You check your room regularly?”

“Well, duh.” Raffi pointed at herself. “Paranoid conspiracy theorist here. Of course I sweep my room on a regular basis.”

Seven couldn’t help it, she smiled at Raffi. Something about the way she stood there, all tall and lanky, gesturing with the holo in her hand, admitting to her oddities. It was so human and so very, very endearing.

Raffi lowered her arms and shifted her weight on the other foot. “Why are you looking at me like this?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Raffi shrugged lightly. “I know you’re not mocking me.”

“No.” Seven shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

“You’re expression…” Raffi tilted her head and there was a half-smile as she studied Seven’s face. “It’s all soft and warm,” she said quietly, her gaze finding Seven’s again. “And it makes me feel all soft and warm,” she added.

Seven nodded and moved closer to Raffi. Her gaze dropped to Raffi’s mouth and she leaned forward.

“Uh, Seven?” Raffi licked her lips. “As much as I like where this is heading and I _really_ do…”

Seven looked up and then noticed that Raffi was holding up the holo with the blinking red dots. She looked back at Raffi. “Well, fuck.” She sighed.

“Soon, babe.”

Seven gave her a mock glare.

That made Raffi laugh. “Okay, let’s get rid of these devices so we can finally get to the fun part without half the galaxy witnessing it.”

“Yeah, let’s,” Seven agreed. “And remind me to tell you about a security breach on [Voyager due to masses of fanfiction](https://the-goofball.tumblr.com/post/176742139947/tuvok-to-janeway-we-have-a-security-problem-on).”

Raffi blinked. “What?”

“Surveillance equipment now, story later,” Seven said. “Much later.”

Raffi grinned and together they disposed one after the other of the devices.

“Okay, there’s only one left,” Raffi said. “But I can’t see it.”

“It looks like it is here somewhere.” That came from Seven.

There was the soft sound of footsteps crossing the room.

“Hang on.” Raffi again. “Is it… why would someone put a device _under_ the bed?”

“Huh.”

“Don’t you dare say something about my voice, honey.”

Seven laughed.

Fabric rustled, joints popped and then there was the unmistakable soft creaking of a leather jacket.

“Gotcha!” Seven’s voice was suddenly very loud.

“Well done!”, it came from Raffi, much more muffled now through some rustling noise.

“All right,” Seven said. “Now, where were we at?”

**_*pling*_ **

“We were about to stop talking,” Raffi answered.

**_*loud screeching feedback noise*_ **

**_*crunch crackle*_ **

**_*s i l e n c e*_ **


End file.
